


The Reluctant Princess

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Big Bang Challenge, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Art by <a href="http://casper-san.livejournal.com/profile">Casper_San</a></p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Cover Page

[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/3244/38428)

OPEN THE BOOK!


	2. Cover Page

[ ](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/3244/38681)

 

 **The Reluctant Princess**  
 **Author: "sidhe_faerie"**  
 **Artist(s):["casper_san"](http://casper-san.livejournal.com/profile)**  
 **Link to art:** ????  
 **Word Count:** 11527  
 **Rating: G**

 **Summary:** After the cloud of purple smoke covers the town of Storybrooke, the residents find themselves back in the Enchanted Forest. Emma must adjust to the life of a fairy tale Princess while she raises her son. At the ball given by Ella and Thomas, she meets her true love once again. But even fairy tale life isn’t all that simple. Shadows of Emma’s past (Henry’s Father) and their connections to an unexpected person give her new life a shaky start.

 **Disclaimer:** _Once Upon A Time_ and its characters are the property of ABC/Disney and its creators. We do not profit from this work in any way

 **Notes:** Thanks to ["snarkysweetness"](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness) for her beta work.


	3. The Reluctant Princess

[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/3244/38244)

Continue


	4. The Reluctant Princess (Part 1)

** The Reluctant Princess **

** Part 1 **

True love is all it took to break the evil curse that brought them all to Storybrooke. There are few loves as true as a mother for her child. Emma never knew she could love as much as she did Henry. It amazed her that a simple kiss on the forehead of her child could free an entire town from a curse.  

It was the site of the purple smoke that really frightened Emma. She had no idea of what it was. She grabbed Henry’s hand and he grabbed her around the waist, holding on as tight as he could as the purple smoke overtook them. In the street below, James and Snow took shelter in each other’s arms as the purple smoke engulfed them.  

There was a moment of panic for Emma.  When she realized they could be going back to the Enchanted World, all she could think about was ‘What will happen to Henry?’ Her only thought was to protect him. Henry wasn’t born in the enchanted world and the magic might not bring him through. But in the end and to Emma’s relief, it did. 

Henry seemed to come alive in the Enchanted World. As the grandson of Prince James and Snow White, he was given respect. As the son of the Savior he was treated as if he were special. This was something Emma wasn’t happy with. She wanted him to grow up to be a good man not to be pampered and petted by people trying to influence her.

Prince James saw to it that Henry was not only educated as a Prince but he was trained in the battle arts as well. Emma couldn’t complain after all Henry was the bravest person she knew. Prince James was also careful to train Henry with those he trusted not to harm the boy. Wooden swords and smaller spears was one condition that Emma and Prince James agreed on.

Emma wished she could agree more with the Prince but he was one for tradition and that irked her.

Emma walked onto the training field one morning as everyone was about to begin.

“Emma, have you come to watch?” Prince James asked.

“No. I thought I’d join in. I want to learn to use these weapons too. You never know when I will need to defend the people I love again.”

“Really Emma, this is no place for you. Why don’t you go find your mother and have her teach you embroidery or something?”

“You have got to be kidding. I have no desire to learn whatever that is. I want to train with Henry.” Emma repeated. “I’ve battled a dragon you know.”

“You’ll just slow us down. Why don’t you and Snow go get fitted for some new dresses.” Prince James eyed her in the leather breeches and blue tunic. 

“I hate dresses.” Emma rolled her eyes at her father.

“You’ll need them for balls and feasts. You can’t wear that.” Prince James waved his hand at her. “Besides you are as beautiful as your mother and you would look lovely in a pretty dress.”  

Emma threw up her hands and shook her head. She walked off to see Snow White. Maybe she could convince Prince James to let her train. She entered the sitting room and looked around. She didn’t see anyone so she turned to leave.

“Looking for me?” Snow White asked as she came in from the balcony. Snow released the blue bird that she was holding. It flew out and sat on the balcony rail.  

“Yes. I was.” Emma came and sat down on the chaise. “Why is it that after I save everyone, I’m treated like a second class citizen?”

“What do you mean?”  Snow sat in the chair opposite of her daughter.

“David …uh … Prince James won’t let me train with Henry. He told me to come here and let you teach me embroidery. What is that anyway? He also thinks I should wear dresses.”   

Snow sat with her mouth open in shock. “He did not.” That was rather chauvinistic of him, she thought. 

“Yes he did.” Emma hung her head and sighed. “What am I going to do here? I have no idea where I fit in.” 

Snow sat for a moment then a mischievous grin crossed her face. “Stay there. I’m going to change and then we are going for a hunt.” She jumped up and grabbed some clothes from a trunk.

“A hunt? You know how to hunt?” Emma looked up.

“Yes. I was a fugitive for years. I had to take care of myself.” Snow said from behind the changing screen.

“I forgot about that.” Emma’s face brightened. 

Snow came out in breeches and a tunic with a fur trimmed vest. She took a pair of gloves from the drawer and pulled on a pair of boots. She grabbed her cloak from a hook and smiled. “I’m ready.”

“What should we hunt?” Emma stood. 

“Quail, if we can find any. We’ll swing by your room for your cloak and then down to the armory for swords and spears.” Snow walked towards the door.

“Thanks.” Emma gave her mother a smile.

“This may be the Enchanted World but that doesn’t mean you should stop being who you are.” Snow said. 

They went to Emma’s room and she put on a leather vest and grabbed her blue cloak. They headed off to the armory and into the woods.    



	5. The Reluctant Princess (Part 2)

** Part 2 **

During the hunt they found a few quail and a rabbit. The rabbit was purely by accident. Emma was aiming for a quail and she missed. When she went to retrieve the spear she found a rabbit at the end of it. Snow laughed and Emma just made a face.

Snow and Emma started to walk back through the woods. “Did this make you feel better?” Snow asked

“No, it didn’t. Do you think I’ll ever feel like I belong here?” 

“I think in time you will adjust but you need to stop fighting and embrace it. You have Henry and a new start here with us. You should relax a little.”

“Mary … uh … Snow.” Emma shakes her head. “I don’t even know what I should call you. I know you are my mother but I think I may be older than you.”

Snow laughed. “Snow is fine for now. Maybe someday you can call me ‘Mom’ or ‘Mother.’ The age thing puzzles me too. Henry called me Grandma and I thought he was speaking to Granny.”

Emma laughed. “That’s it exactly. I’m sure it’s a very weird thing to have a grown daughter that may be older than you.”

“All I remembered was holding you and crying when James took you to the wardrobe to escape the curse. I’m glad you turned out so well and so beautiful.”

“Did you know August … uh … Pinocchio had gone through the wardrobe?”

“No. We were told that only one could be saved. I’m not angry at Geppetto. I know I should be but he was just doing what he had to protect his son.”     

“Mr. Gold’s son was gone before the curse. I wonder what happened to him.” Emma stepped over a tree root.

“Baelfire was nearly fifteen when he went to the other side. It’s hard to tell what happened to him. The whole curse was created so that Rumplestiltskin could find him in the other world.” Snow told her. 

“How did Baelfire get away?” Emma asked. 

“The Blue Fairy gave him a magic bean. Rumplestiltskin was supposed to go to but he didn’t want to. He stayed and let his son go without him.” 

“That was rather cruel. So there were at least three of us that escaped the curse?”

“Yes, but there could have been others. There is no way to be sure.” Snow looked at her. “It would be interesting if there was some way to find out.”

“Maybe we should ask the Blue Fairy. She may have an idea.” Emma said.

“We can speak to her at the next war council meeting.” Snow said. ”Is there something I can do to make things better for you?” 

“Will you talk to Prince James for me? I want him to let me train with Henry. I know it’s not the proper princess thing but I really want to. You never know when I may have to fight another dragon.”

“I’ll talk to him. I may even use some of my own wifely magic on him as well.” Snow grinned. “I may join you. I don’t want to lose my skills.” 

“Thanks. I could use the backup. The two of us will be invading the men’s domain. We are going to make them squirm.” Emma laughed. 

Snow laughed as she parted the trees and walked onto the edge of the training field.

Prince James stared at them as they came out of the woods laughing carrying their prizes. He didn’t know that Snow White had even left the castle.

Emma and Snow waved to him. Snow held up the quail and Emma the rabbit. They saw the look on his face and laughed. 

Prince James waved back with a confused look on his face.

Henry waved back and gave them a thumbs up.

The next day the Prince James invited Emma to join training. Snow reminded him that his daughter was the bravest person they will ever meet and it would do Henry good to have his mother there to inspire him to work hard.

Snow was right. Henry worked even harder at training with Emma there than he had since the beginning.

** X **

After a few training sessions, Emma was getting the hang of sword fighting. Prince James still insisted that she and Henry use wooden swords. Emma had complained but he was not giving in, at least not yet. 

Snow would even join in occasionally to keep her skills sharp. She and Prince James used real swords and they really went after it. It wasn’t a surprise that Snow gave him a good gash on the arm at training.  

“You need to have Doc stitch that.” Snow said as she looked at the freely bleeding cut.

Prince James frowned. “Yeah I’ll go. Will you spar with them while I’m gone?”

“Yes of course.” Snow smiled as he walked off to find Doc. 

“Was it really bad?” Henry asked.

“No but it will need stitches.” Snow put her hand on his shoulder. “Henry, show me what you can do. Why don’t you and I spar?” Snow laid down the real sword and picked up a wooden one. She smiled as she tested its weight.

“Ok.” Henry winked at Emma and picked up his sword. Snow White blocked Henry’s moves easily and then made a move. Henry blocked it but stumbled back and fell on the ground with a thud. 

“Sorry. Maybe I should just let you and Emma spar instead.” Snow White said. She would tell James that Henry needed some more training on his footwork. 

“I think we have had enough for now.” Emma said as she helped Henry up. “I am starving.”

“Me too.” Henry dusted his pants off. “I wonder what’s for lunch.”

“It’s most likely chicken.” Emma said. “At least I hope that’s what it is.”

Yeah Henry agreed. He turned to Snow. “I heard there is going to be a ball at Cinderella and Prince Thomas’s castle.”

“That’s right. We received the invitation just yesterday. The invitation said that it will be in three weeks. Oh that reminds me we need to have dresses made.” Snow looked at Emma.

Emma groaned. “Please not a big puffy pastel one. I just want something simple.” 

“Mom, they are supposed to be big and puffy. You are a princess, you know.” Henry looked up at Emma with a big grin.

“I’m thinking a blue one with some lace at your neck and on the sleeves.” Snow looked thoughtfully at her daughter as her eyes went up and down. “I wonder what to do with your hair.”

“Not puffy sleeves.” Emma held her finger up at Snow.

“No. No.” Snow shook her head. “Puffy sleeves look silly with long gloves.”

“Gloves?” Emma sighed. “I don’t think I’m princess material.”

Snow chuckled. “Yes, you are Emma. You’re a brave and strong woman and that makes a perfect princess.”  

Emma shook her head in disbelief.

Henry took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Don’t worry Mom, you’ll get the hang of it.”  

“I’m glad you think so Henry.” Emma gave his hand a squeeze back. “So do I have to learn how to dance too?”

Snow gasped. “I didn’t even think of that. We’ll start after dinner.”

“Me and my big mouth.” Emma dreaded dance lessons.

Henry giggled.   



	6. The Reluctant Princess (Part 3)

** Part 3 **

“Really this is a bit much.” Emma said as she looked into the mirror at her new her ball gown. The gown was sapphire blue with white lace at the low neck and on the edges of the short sleeves. The back was laced closed.

“I think it’s rather plain.” Snow said. “You need a necklace or maybe a broach.”

“The skirt is huge. I could hide somebody under this thing.” Emma looked down at the billowing skirt her gown.

Snow blushed and cleared her throat.

Emma looked up at her mother and saw her blush. “I didn’t mean it the way it sounded. So tell me have you ever hid someone under your skirt?”

“Never.” Snow’s blush deepens. “Why would I ever do that?”    

“Oh, I could think of a few reasons.” Emma teased.

“Are any of them repeatable?” Snow looked sharply at her. 

Emma thought for a minute. “There may be one or two, I could repeat.” Emma laughed.

“I don’t think we should repeat them at all.” Snow blushed    

“You’re married. Why are you blushing?” Emma laughed. 

“It’s not exactly easy to talk sex with my daughter who may be more experienced than I am.” Snow admitted.

“Oh I didn’t think of that.” Emma said. “Sorry.”

“In answer to your question, the skirt needs to be full so that it will look pretty when you dance.” Snow came to look more closely at her daughter’s gown.

“I’m not dancing.” Emma said flatly.

“You have to dance at least once with your father. Don’t forget Henry will want to dance too.” Snow reminded her.

Emma groaned. “He loves it here. It’s like an adventure to him. Sword fighting practice, balls, horseback riding, he loves it all.”   

“And you, do you love it?” Snow white asked.

“I guess I still feel out of place.” Emma admitted.

“It’s very different here. Sometimes I miss Storybrooke but I never want to go back.” Snow told her.

“Why do you miss it?”

“Life was easier, more convenient. I miss grocery stores and movies. It sounds silly doesn’t it?” Snow asked.

“No, it doesn’t. I miss that stuff too but I can live without it.” Emma said. “I need to take this off. Henry wants me to go riding with him. A little help, please.”  

“Sure turn around.” Snow unlaced the back of the gown and lifted it over Emma’s head.  She carefully laid it on the bed as Emma changed into a tunic and breaches.

Snow White turned around and looked at Emma. “You’re still wearing a bra?”

“Yeah, I was wondering how to get another one.” Emma puts her leather vest on and buckles it.

“Most women just bind …” Snow White stopped when she saw the look of horror on Emma’s face. “Let the seamstress take a look at it. She may be able to come up with something. You could wear a corset.”

“I’ll think about it. Did you bind …them?” Emma asked.

“When I was on the run it was easier to dress like you are now, so I wrapped cloth around them to hold them down. It’s not exactly comfortable.” Snow said.

Emma frowned and nodded. “I’ll talk to the seamstress.”

There was a knock at the door. Emma went to open it.

“Mom, there’s a new little horse in the stable.” Henry came in excited. “Do you think I’ll get to name him?”

“I don’t know Henry. Are you ready for our ride?” Emma asked as she picked up her riding gloves.

“Yeah.” Henry looked over at the bed where the ball gown was. “Cool! You got your dress.” 

“No touching just looking.” Snow said.

Henry nodded. “Did she look pretty in it?” He asked his grandmother.

“She looked beautiful just like a princess should. I’ll ask James about the horse.” Snow said to Henry. “Have a nice ride.”

“Come on Henry.” Emma said. “We need to get carrots for our horses. The horse likes me better when I bring treats.”

Henry smiled and followed Emma then turned to wave good bye to Snow. 

Snow waved back. She went to the bed and looked at the dress on the bed and sighed. She missed Emma’s whole childhood and now her grown daughter is going to a ball.

“It’s hard to believe isn’t it?” Prince James asked as he leaned against the door frame. “That baby we barely got to hold is all grown up.”

Snow wiped a tear from her eye. “It had to happen the way it did. Did he come see you?”

“Yes he did. I want it to be her choice not ours.” Prince James held out his hand and Snow went to him. They walked down the hallway to their room. They closed the door behind them.

“She seems to like him.” Snow said as she sat on the chaise.

“But that was before in Storybrooke, here things may not be the same.” Prince James said. “She is our only child. I don’t want her to go through what I did with Abigail. She has to choose for herself.”

“I know. You’re right. It’s just …” Snow sighed.

“He’ll be at the ball.” Prince James said. “He can talk to her there.”

“Has anyone heard from Rumplestiltskin?” Snow sat on the chaise.

“No. Maybe he didn’t come back with us. He was looking for his son. Maybe he left before we came back.” Prince James came and sat beside her. “No one even remembers seeing him in town that day.”

“He will turn up. He always does.” Snow said.

Prince James nodded. “He’ll show up when we least expect it. That’s his way.”

** X  **

Emma and Henry fed carrots to their horses and then mounted for a ride. Two soldiers trail after them as the ride along the forest path. 

“Your dress is beautiful.” Henry said. 

“It’s puffy.” Emma sighed. “I guess I should get used to puffy dresses.”

“Yeah.” Henry looked at her and grinned. “Maybe you’ll find your true love at the ball.”

“I don’t think so Henry. It would be really great but there is very little chance of it.”

“You know, I wouldn’t mind a stepdad.” 

“A what?” Emma looked at him and frowned. “Is that why you’re so excited about the ball? You think I’m going to find my true love?” 

“Don’t you want to fall in love?” Henry asked.

“That’s hardly a question to ask your mom.” Emma was a little amazed at him for asking.

“Well do you?” Henry repeated the question

“Yes, I want to fall in love and someday I just might, but it may take a while.” Emma said. “I have to adjust to this place first. Everyone is so different here. Snow kills things and she’s good at sword fighting.” 

Henry laughed. “It’s so cool. My grandma is Snow White and she can kick ass.”

“Henry, don’t say ass.” Emma said sternly.

“Sorry Mom. But don’t you think it’s cool?”

“I do. I always knew there was something incredible right under the surface with her.”

“I always knew that and you’re a lot like her.” Henry smiled at his mom.

“You think so?” Emma wondered about that.

“Yeah, look at all the cool things you did to break the curse. I’m a lucky kid to have such a cool mom.”

“I don’t know how cool I’m going to feel in a poofy dress.”  

“Mom, you’re a princess. It’s kinda what you should wear all the time. Grandma wears dresses with feathers on them.”

“I’m not wearing feathers.” Emma looks at him. “Ever.”

Henry giggled.

“We need to get back.” Emma turned her horse around and headed back to the castle. Henry did the same.

“Mom, how about a race?” Henry smiled.

“I don’t think I’m that good at this yet. I still feel like I’m going to fall off at any moment. We’ll race sometime soon maybe.” She saw the disappointment on his face. “Sorry Henry.”

“It’s ok. But next time we are having that race.” Henry said firmly.

“Maybe, I said. Tell me what you are learning with the tutor.” Emma prodded.

*Henry told her about everything he was learning on the way back to the stables. 

Emma and Henry took the horses into the stables and headed back into the castle just in time to clean up for supper.     



	7. The Reluctant Princess (Part 4)

** Part 4 **

Three days before the ball, the Charmings start their journey to Prince Thomas and Ella’s castle. Snow and Emma come down in breeches and tunics to ride on horseback on the journey. 

Prince James looked at them and shook his head. “I brought the carriage out for you two. Why are you dressed like bandits instead of princesses?”

“James, we do not look like bandits.” Snow smiled at him and patted his chest as she walked to her horse. Snow laughed as she mounted.

Emma snickered. “Yeah what she said.” She walked over to her horse and mounted.

“Mom, you need to ride in the carriage.” Henry said as he stuck his head out the window.    

“Why don’t you come out of there and ride with me, Henry?” Emma motioned him out with her head.

Henry sighed and climbed out of the carriage. “Princesses ride in carriages, you know.”

“Not all princesses.” Snow corrected him. “I prefer horseback. Carriages are stuffy when it’s this warm.” 

“Please, let’s at least stop and you two change and get in the carriage before we get there.” Prince James requests.

Snow and Emma exchange looks and they look at Prince James and nod. 

“We’ll do it.” Snow said.

“But we won’t like it.” Emma said.

“As long as we arrive at the castle with you both in dresses in the carriage, that’s fine with me.” Prince James helped Henry mount then mounted himself. They start off with the carriage following behind them.

“What is with all this chauvinistic stuff?” Emma asked Prince James. “I don’t remember you being this way before.”

“I just think we should try to be proper.” Prince James said. “It’s not like you and Snow pay any attention to what I say anyway.”

Snow laughed. “Why should we? We are not delicate creatures in need of protection. I can take care of myself remember.”

“I fought a dragon.” Emma chimed in.

Prince James looked at Henry. “This is why chivalry is dying.” 

“They have a point.” Henry said. “They aren’t really helpless damsels.”

“Damsels? Where on earth did you learn that word?” Emma asked. 

“My tutor calls women ‘fair damsels’. He said that all women need to be protected.” Henry explained.

“I need to have a talk with that tutor when we get back.” Emma said.

“I agree.” Snow said. “In fact I’ll come with you.”

“What is wrong with calling a woman a damsel?” Prince James asked.

“It’s like calling a grown woman ‘baby’. It’s disrespectful to women.” Emma said. “Not all women are helpless.”

“I know. All I have to do is look at my wife and daughter to see that.” Prince James said. 

“So I shouldn’t call women damsels?” Henry asked.

“Nope Never.” Emma said.    

“Definitely not!” Snow said.

“Got it.” Henry nodded. “Are there any other words I should avoid?”

“We will make you a list.” Emma said.

“Make a copy for Charming too. He seems to have forgotten some things.” Snow said.

“Snow, I have no idea what you mean.” Prince James tried to look innocent but he knew she was talking of when he told Emma to learn to embroidery. 

“She’s talking about when you told my mom to learn how to sew.” Henry said. 

Emma and Snow look at each other and laugh.

Prince James turns a bit red. “Thank you Henry I remember now.”

“What?” Henry looked confused. “He said he didn’t remember.”

“And now he does.” Snow said laughing.

“Thanks Henry.” Emma said joining her mother in a laugh.

“Did you ever apologize for that Charming?” Snow asked him.

“I … I don’t believe I did.” Prince James stammered. “I truly apologize for my behavior, Emma.”

“It’s ok. Just don’t teach it to my kid.” Emma said.

“Chivalry?” Henry asked.

“No chauvinism.” Emma corrected him. “Woman can do anything they want and be anything they want.”

“Like a princess.” Henry grinned at Emma.

“Yes Henry, even a princess.” Emma smiled back. “I get the hint by the way.”

They travel on for a while quietly and take a break to rest and get some food. 

“Will you change now?” Prince James asked Snow. 

“I think so. Emma, are you ready to change?” Snow called out to her daughter.

“Yeah. I think we should put Henry in the carriage with us after we get changed. He looks tired.” 

Snow nodded. “I’ll go first.” 

Snow quickly changes behind a tree into a simple white dress. Emma goes behind the tree to change and calls Snow back to help her. They both emerge with Emma in a light blue dress with a white sash

“I look like a bridesmaid.” Emma complained.

“That one isn’t puffy.” Snow said.

“No but it is still a bit much.” Emma said.

“You both look beautiful.” Prince James said as he gave Snow a kiss. 

“You really do.” Henry said.

“Come on Henry ride with us for a while.” Emma waved him in to the carriage.

“Ok, but just for a little while.” Henry said.

Five minutes after they were underway again Henry was asleep with his head on Emma’s lap.

They arrived at the gates of the castle late at night. Prince James had to wake up Snow and Emma. Emma had to wake up Henry to get out. 

Henry rubbed his eyes and looked around. “We’re here.”

“Yes Henry. Let’s go inside and find some nice beds.” Emma said.

Henry just nodded and took her hand as they went up the steps.     


	8. The Reluctant Princess (Part 5)

** Part 5 **

The next morning Snow and Emma decided to take a walk in the castle gardens. The castle of Prince Thomas and Ella had less damage than that of Snow and James. The garden was more or less intact. They walked through the rows of roses and other plants talking.

“I see you’re still wearing breeches.” Snow said.

“I only brought the two dresses.” Emma said. “I don’t see why I can’t dress the way I’m comfortable.” 

“I have no problem but James seems to think it would be easier for you to find true love in a dress.” Snow grinned at the silliness of this.

“Did he bump his head when we came back here? He is nothing like he was in Storybrooke.” Emma sighed. “I have no idea what a dress has to do with true love.”

“It doesn’t he fell in love with me when I was wearing breeches and on the run,” Snow told her,

“Then I don’t get it. Is it because I’m his daughter?” Emma asked,

“I think it has a lot to do with that. It makes him feel like he should protect you. You are his little girl.” Snow smiled. “Try to understand this is more difficult for him because I at least got to know you before and he didn’t. I see you more as a grown woman than my child. He still sees you as that baby he put in the magical wardrobe.”

“I changed a lot since then.” Emma frowned.

“Not in some ways to him. You saved us all and that is something he could not. It makes him feel …. “ Snow searched for the words that would make Emma understand.

“Less than a man?” Emma finished Snow’s thought. “I know he’s brave and he fought more than one dragon but it was something that I was born to do not him.”

“I know but he will come to see it in his own time. Until then you must have some patience with him.” Snow smiled. “He is Charming after all.”

Emma laughed. “Why do you call him that?”

“He captured me in a snare and I told him that it was the only way he could catch a woman. I said it was very charming and the name sort of stuck.”

“There is so much I don’t really know about the two of you. I read Henry’s book but I’m sure it didn’t have everything in it.”

“No I don’t think it did.” Snow said. “I’ll have to have a long chat with you.”

“Do you think he would join us? Henry should hear the stories too.” Emma said. 

Snow nodded. “Has he found the book yet?”

“No, we looked everywhere but it’s gone. I told him that it probably not meant to come here. That it had served its purpose and now it’s gone.” Emma said.

“I know he wanted to keep it. I wonder if Rumplestiltskin has it. He had so much of our treasures from this world in Storybrooke.”

“I don’t know why he would want it. He’s probably not even in this world. Didn’t he go looking for his son?” Emma asked.

“I know he wanted to but I’m not sure if he actually made it out of Storybrooke. He did set off the magic that brought us here.” Snow said. 

“Are we sure that was him not Regina?” Emma asked.

“Regina was in her house when it was released. Granny saw her go in there.” Snow told her.

“Has anyone seen her?” Emma asked.

“Yes. She was seen near the Summer Palace. But she doesn’t have the magic that she once did. Grumpy ran into her and she couldn’t even manage a simple spell. I think she was so depleted in Storybrooke it will take a long time before she gets it back.”

“Let’s hope she never gets it back.” Emma said. “I’ve seen that well before.” Emma points at a well at the edge of the garden.

“That’s a wishing well. You speak your wish into the well and if there is an echo your wish will come true.” Snow told her. 

“I’m surprised it’s just out here like this where anyone can use it. Magic is dangerous after all.” Emma said. 

“There are those willing to pay the price for a wish.” Snow said.

“Have you ever made a wish here?” Emma asked. 

“No, I have always had what I wanted. There was no need for me to wish for anything else.” Snow said. “Now I have even more. You, Henry and Charming are all I need.”   

Emma looked into the well and stepped back. “Henry wants a stepfather.” 

“Oh how sweet.” Snow said smiling. 

“He thinks I will find my true love at the ball. I told him not to expect it to happen.” 

“Emma is there anyone you have feelings for? What about Pinocchio?” Snow asked.

“I haven’t seen him since we got here. The last time I saw him he was turning back into wood before my eyes. I don’t know is he is even alive.” She shook her head to dislodge the memory.    

“If he was alive, what then?” Snow asked. 

“I did have some feelings for him but I don’t know if he had any for me.” Emma admitted.

“If he did, would you want to marry him?” Snow asked.

“I don’t know. I guess there is no point in thinking about it because he is probably dead. I have feelings for a man who is all wood.” 

Snow giggled and blushed.

Emma realized what she just said. “Oh god, I didn’t mean that.” 

“Are you sure?” Snow teased. “Maybe you could ask him to hide under your skirt.”

Emma turned to Snow with a shocked look on her face. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

Snow laughed. “We need to get back for lunch. I think I need get a cool drink.”

“No doubt from all that blushing.” Emma teased. 

They retraced their steps back to the castle.  

They never saw Henry hiding behind a shrub as they talked about the wishing well. He hurried to the castle behind them vowing to return later. 


	9. The Reluctant Princess (Part 6)

** Part 6 **

Henry stood at the wishing well thinking about how exactly he should word his wish so there will be no confusion. He wanted to get it exactly right. He bit his lip and squinted hoping that would help him think better. He is concentrating so hard that he doesn’t notice the figure standing in the shadows.

In the shadows, Henry is being watched with curiosity. The man stands in the shadows until he realizes what the young prince is thinking about doing.  

“Prince Henry, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that making a magic wish is not a good idea.” A voice said from the shadows. It may not come out the way you expect.

Henry turned to the voice and saw Rumplestiltskin there. “I know but I have no idea what else to do.” 

“To do about what?” Rumplestiltskin came out of the shadows. He looked at Henry intently. Well what is it? 

Henry is startled at first. He has never seen the man he knew as Mr. Gold like this. He remembers the question. “My mom. She needs to find true love. I just want her to be happy. I though a wish might help.”

“I have no doubt that true love will find her. There is no need to wish. It may happen at the ball.” Rumplestiltskin grinned. 

“I was just thinking of helping it along.” Henry glanced back at the wishing well.

“All magic comes with a price, Prince Henry, especially wishes. The price for even the tiniest of wishes is great.” Rumplestiltskin told him. “Wishes are tricky things. They don’t always come true the way you expect.”   

Henry nodded. “I guess I will just have to keep hoping and wait.” 

Rumplestiltskin’s grin widened. “That is all we can do.” Rumplestiltskin turns to leave.

“Did you find him?” Henry asked. “Did you find your son?”

Rumplestiltskin turned with a sad look on his face. “Yes I did.”

“Will he be at the ball?” Henry asked.

“No he did not wish return with me.” Rumplestiltskin said sadly.

“I’m sorry.” Henry said. 

Rumplestiltskin looked surprised. “Why should you be sorry, Prince Henry?”

“You made the curse to find your son and you still didn’t get him back.” Henry looked at the strange man. “I’m sorry you’re sad.” 

Rumplestiltskin nodded. Thank you, Prince Henry. He smiled sadly and turned into the shadows.

“Henry!” Emma called out. Emma though she heard Henry talking to someone in the garden.

“I’m right here Mom.” He gave the wishing well one last look and hurried off to Emma.

“Were you talking to someone? I thought I heard voices.” Emma asked. She looked around and didn’t see anyone.

“It was Rumplestiltskin. We were just talking.” Henry said. “He was helping me make a decision about something.”

“You didn’t make any deals did you?” Emma frowned. She didn’t realize he had come back to the enchanted world.

“No.” Henry smiled. “I don’t need to.”

Emma smiled back. “Good. We have to get ready for the ball.” She turned towards Cinderella’s castle and Henry followed her.

Rumplestiltskin stepped out of the shadows and watched them go inside. He sighed sadly. He thought of his son at that age and felt even worse. He gave the well a final glance and left. He had to get ready for the ball himself. Belle was already dressing at their home.

X

Snow put the final touches on Emma’s hair herself. She wanted her daughter to be the fairest of all at the ball. “There I’m all done.” She said finally.

“It’s not so bad except for the ringlets in the back.” Emma moved her head and they moved back and forth.

“You don’t like the ringlets. I think they are pretty.” Snow said as she looked at Emma’s face in the mirror. 

“It’s fine. I feel like I’m going to prom or something. This dress is puffier than I remember I think it grew in the trunk.” Emma tried to smooth down her skirt.

Snow white laughed. “You are beautiful. That sapphire necklace James gave you is perfect for that dress. Stop fussing and put on your gloves.” Snow holds out a pair of white satin elbow length gloves. 

Emma looks at the gloves then sighs and takes them. “I wonder how Henry is doing with his new outfit.” Emma pulls on one glove then looks confused for a second before pulling on the other.

“James is helping him dress. They should be here in a few minutes to take us down to the ballroom.” 

“Did you see Alexandra? She’s adorable.” Emma said as she struggled to pull the second glove up her arm.

It’s hard to believe but we were expecting at the same time. She had a little longer to go but it should have only been a month or so.” Snow helped Emma with her glove. 

Emma looked at Snow and frowned. “So Ella was pregnant for twenty eight years?”

“Yeah.” Snow frowned. “I guess she was.”

“That was crazy. I can’t believe no one noticed.” Emma looked in the mirror at herself. She looked completely different and it was a bit of a surprise.

“We didn’t until you came to Storybrooke. Is there something wrong?” Snow asked.

“I don’t even look like myself. I look like a … princess.” Emma just stared into the mirror.

“Emma, you are a princess.” Snow laughed. 

“Yeah but I never really looked like one until now. This is so strange.” Emma looked at her reflection in awe.  

“You’re beautiful.” Snow came over to stand behind her to look into the mirror with her. They made a beautiful pair.

“I agree” Prince James said from the door. My beautiful wife and my beautiful daughter. I am a lucky man. What do you think Henry?” 

“Henry came around Prince James into the room and stood there shocked at what he saw. He stood with his mouth open for a minute then said. “Mom you really look like a princess.”       

Emma smiled at the shocked look on Henry’s face. The look on his face meant more to her than she could put into words. “Thanks Henry, she said simply.

Prince James held out his arm for Snow to take. Are you ladies ready to go?

Snow nodded and looked at Emma who nodded. Snow winked at Prince James and walked over to Henry and smiled. “Will you be my escort, Prince Henry?”

Henry held out his arm and smiled. “It will be my honor to be your escort.”

“Princess Emma would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the ball?” Prince James invited his daughter to take his arm.

Emma smiled and took his arm. They followed Snow White and Henry down to the ballroom.     


	10. The Reluctant Princess (Part 7)

** Part 7 **

The ballroom was candle lit and sparkly. Henry’s eyes got wide as he looked around the room at all the people he ‘knew’ but had never imagined could look this way. He looked from one to the other in amazement. Snow and Emma shared a smile over his head. 

“We should say hello to our hosts.” Prince James reminded them.

“Yes, we should.” Snow looked around and spotted them by a set of large open doors that led to the balcony. “Oh there they are.” Snow steered them over to where the couple was standing. “Ella. Thomas. Thank you for inviting us. Everything looks lovely.” 

“It took a lot of work to make it happen. You know this castle wasn’t as damaged as yours but there was still quite a bit of damage.” Prince Thomas said. 

“It will take a lot more work on our castle before it is even defensible. It seemed the destruction of the curse was directed at our castle.” Prince James said.

“I worry about that myself here. We don’t have the soldiers we once had to protect the place. There are still people missing as well.” Prince Thomas said. 

“Maybe you should combine what you have and it will go farther.” Emma said. 

Both men turned and looked at her. Prince James smiled. “That sounds like a good solution. What do you think Thomas?”

“My men could benefit from your better trained men. It would work if we balanced them between the two castles. Thank you, Princess Emma for the suggestion.” Prince Thomas said with a smile.

Emma smiled. “It was just common sense really. Maybe if you rotate them then they can all be trained as they should and then they will all be better at protecting the castles.”

Both princes nodded in agreement.

“I think your daughter must be a born strategist, James.” Prince Thomas said as he smiled at Emma.

Prince James laughed. “She gets it from her mother.”

Henry beamed up at his mom. She was amazing. She was talking about troops and defending castles all in a poofy dress.     

“I snuck a peek at Alexandra and she is beautiful, Ella.” Snow White said. “She is growing so fast.”

“We were worried because she was born in Storybrooke but we sheltered her in our arms between us and she came through fine.” Ella said. “I’m sure Emma had the same fear. Henry wasn’t even born in Storybrooke.” 

“She did but Henry is here and all is well.” Snow said. 

A familiar figure caught Ella’s attention. She reached out and put her hand on Prince Thomas’s arm. He looked where Ella was staring.

Everyone turned to look at the door. Rumplestiltskin stood there with Belle on his arm. He grinned and they came over to Thomas and Ella. The party goers parted as he walked through with Belle.

“Thank you for the invitation. I was surprised but I guess we are all having fresh starts.” Rumplestiltskin said. “I always did love a good party. Don’t you, Belle?”

Belle smiled. “Thank you both for including us. It was very kind of you.”  

“It is a time for fresh starts.” Prince Thomas said. “Use it wisely Rumplestiltskin. It may be the only one you get.”

“If you mean us no harm then we will welcome you. Prince James said. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. “But if you do not …”

Rumplestiltskin bowed. “You have no worry from me dearie. Belle and I just want to have a dance and a bit of fun.”

“Rumple maybe we shouldn’t have come.” Belle said. “We are making everyone uncomfortable”

“Nonsense,” Ella said. “Enjoy yourself, please. This is a time to celebrate.” 

“Thank you.” Belle smiled. “Then we must dance.” She put her hand on Rumplestiltskin’s arm. 

He smiled and gave her hand a pat and gave the others a nod of his head before taking Belle to the dance floor.

Emma looked at the woman on Rumplestiltskin’s arm and didn’t recognize her. “Who is that with him?” She whispered to Snow. “She seems to have a calming influence on him.”

“That’s Belle. We have no idea where she was in Storybrooke. I never saw her.” Snow said. 

“I heard she was locked up in the mental ward at the hospital.” Ella said. “Regina put her there.”

“She’s right. I let her out.” Jefferson said from behind them.

The three women turned to look at him. 

“Regina did it to punish him. She wanted to keep him from his true love.” Jefferson said.

“What is Regina’s deal with hating true love?” Emma asked.

“Her mother killed her true love after I told her mother about him. I was a child but she never forgave me.” Snow said.

“That’s what all this was about?” Emma asked. “Regina carrying a grudge?” 

Snow nodded. “I didn’t know Regina’s mother would kill him.”

“Just crazy that’s what it is.” Emma shook her head. How could you when you were a child?”

“That is what I could never understand about the whole thing.” Snow said.

Henry pulled on Emma’s hand. “Dance with me, Mom.”

“Fine but watch your toes. I can’t even find my feet in this dress.” Emma warned him. They go off to the dance floor.

“She’s beautiful, Snow. She looks a lot like James.” Ella said to Snow. “I can’t wait for Alexandra to go to balls.” 

“It was a little emotional for me to see her like that.” Snow said. I can’t help thinking about all the time I missed. Cherish Alexandra’s childhood Ella. She will grow up too fast.”

“I will.” Ella smiled. “I already do.”

“Snow would you like to dance?” Prince James asked as he held out his hand to her.

“I’d love to Charming.” Snow smiled and took his hand. They walked out to the dance floor. Snow whispered. “Do you see him?”

“I don’t think he is here yet.” Prince James said.

“I hope he doesn’t forget to come.” Snow said as they started dancing. “Maybe he is afraid.”

“He was very eager to talk to Emma. He will be here of that I’m sure.” Prince James said. “I don’t know if he will ask her or not for sure.”

Snow nodded as they separated after a turn. 

In an alcove just outside the ball room, the man in question stood getting his nerve up to enter the party. 

“What are you doing there my boy?” Geppetto asked.    

“I’m trying not to be nervous.” Pinocchio said. 

“Don’t worry she will see you for who you really are.” Henry said from behind the two men.

“Henry, it’s good to see you. Is the dance over?” Pinocchio asked.  

“Yeah but another one is about to start. You should go ask my mom to dance.” Henry said. “She’s been practicing all week.” 

“Go on Pinocchio.” Geppetto said with a smile. “Dance with Princess Emma. She looks beautiful.”

“She looks like a princess.” Henry said.

Pinocchio nodded and walked into the ballroom. He took a deep breath and walked up to Emma. “Hello there.”

“August, you’re alive.” Emma said surprised to see him. “I didn’t think I would ever see you again.”

“Alive and a real boy.” Pinocchio chuckled as he turned around for Emma to look at him. 

“Dance?” He asked.

“How?” Emma asked as she looked at him.

“Henry said you have been practicing.” Pinocchio said confused.

“No. How are you alive and not still wood?” Emma asked.

“My father found me and the Blue Fairy used her magic to turn me back after we all came back.” Pinocchio said. He held out his hand to Emma. “Dance?”

“Yeah. Well I have been practicing.” Emma took his hand and Pinocchio lead her to the dance floor. You will probably wish your feet were still wood.

Pinocchio laughed. 

Snow and James look on with smiles as their daughter and Pinocchio dance. 

“They look good together.” Snow said. 

“Snow, it has to be her choice.” Prince James said.

“I know but even Henry thinks they are meant to be.” Snow said. “Henry wants her to get married. He asked Emma for a step father.”

Prince James looked surprised. “Our grandson has no problems speaking his mind it seems.”

“Not a bit.” Snow chuckled as she plucked a goblet from a passing tray and took a sip.

“He gets that from you.” Prince James said. 

“I thought he got it from her.” Snow said.

“Where do you think she gets it?” Prince James whispered in her ear.  

Snow laughed. They shared a soft kiss.   


	11. The Reluctant Princess (Part 8)

** Part 8 **

The music ends. There is a moment of awkward silence between Emma and Pinocchio. She looks at her hands and he looks at the floor. 

“Do you want to go get some air?” Pinocchio asked. “I hear the gardens are lovely in the moonlight.”

“Yeah, I kinda need to escape for a few minutes. This is all a bit overwhelming.” Emma pulled on one of her ringlets.

Emma followed Pinocchio out to the garden where he offered her his arm. Emma hesitated a moment before taking it.

“Take it. It’s not wood anymore. I’m a real boy again.” Pinocchio smiles as Emma gives his arm a squeeze before slipping her hand around his elbow.

“I just can’t get that image out of my mind of you turning to wood before my eyes. It was … “ Emma struggles for a word to describe it.

“Frightening.” Pinocchio finished. “It was a strange feeling but I’m back to myself and I’m glad I can see you this way. I think you are the most beautiful princess ever. The fairest of them all.” 

“No, that’s Snow, not me. I feel so out of it since we came. I know I was born here but I have no clue as to how I fit in.”

“You are the protector and our guardian from evil curses.” Pinocchio laughed. “We all have to transform from what we were to what we are now. No one stays the same, Emma. Not even you.”

“Maybe I don’t really know who I am.” Emma sighed. “I think that is the problem. Am I a princess or a warrior against evil?”  

“You are a warrior princess.” Pinocchio turned her to face him. “There is no one braver than you and no one who will fight harder than you. If you can do all that in a poofy dress then you’ve got it.”

“It is poofy isn’t it?” Emma looked down at her dress and chuckled. “I would rather wear breeches and a leather vest but I am a princess and I must look like one at least that is what I’m told.”

“It doesn’t matter what you wear. It matters what you do.” Pinocchio put his finger under her chin to raise her face so he could see her eyes. 

“I need to find something to do.” Emma said. “You have an idea for me.”

“Be the Sheriff just like you were in Storybrooke. It was a good fit and we need someone to handle disputes and investigate crime.”

“Yeah, but will anyone buy that. Prince James wants me to learn to be the perfect princess.” Emma sighed. 

“Do what you want, be who you really are, then everything will fall in place.” Pinocchio said. 

“You always seem to have the best advice for me.” Emma said. “Why is that?”

“Maybe it’s just that you already know what it is you need to do and I’m just confirming it.” Pinocchio moves closer to Emma. “There is another reason I came tonight.” 

“What?” Emma asked with a smile.

“I came to ask you to be my wife.” He got down on one knee and took her hand. “Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Emma stood still with a surprised expression on her face. 

Pinocchio waited.

“August, we have never had that kind of relationship. Why would you want to marry me?” Emma asked.

“I think we are meant to be. I know I let you down before, really let you down. I won’t do that again. I think we could be happy Emma. Please say yes. “

“I need to think about it.” Emma said. 

Pinocchio sighed and stood up. He looked at the ground as he nodded. “I understand. That’s what he said you’d say.” 

“Who?” Emma frowned.

“Your father said you would have to think about it.” Pinocchio told her.

“You talked to Prince James?” Emma was surprised.

“It’s the proper way to do things. You talk to the father before asking the girl.” Pinocchio shrugged.

“I’m not a girl I’m a woman and I don’t need anyone’s permission.” Emma said.

“I know.” Pinocchio said. “My father insisted I do all of this properly.”      

“What is this medieval times?” Emma shook her head in disbelief. 

“No but I was hoping that you would say something other than ‘I need to think about it’. I suppose I just have to wait.” Pinocchio said with a sigh. 

“It’s not a ‘no’. It’s a ‘maybe’. I think we need to …. I don’t know …. date. Do people in the Enchanted Forest date?” Emma smiled as the silliness of the question.

Pinocchio looked up and smiled. “We can do whatever we want.” He cupped her cheek with his hand.    

Emma smiled at his touch. “Yes we can.”

He kissed her lips softly. They stood close touching foreheads until the music started again.

“We should go in. It looks like another dance is starting. Shall we?” Pinocchio smiled as he asked. He offered Emma his arm again. 

“Why not?” Emma shrugged.

Princess Emma and Pinocchio took to the floor to join in the dancing.  

Snow and Prince James stood arm in arm as they watch as Emma and Pinocchio dance.

“I can’t tell what do you think?” Snow asked Prince James.

“Well I don’t think she said no or she wouldn’t be dancing with him. She’s smiling so maybe she said yes.” Prince James said.

“What are you talking about?” Red came up beside Snow.

“Emma and Pinocchio.” Snow told her. “He was going to propose to her.” 

“Oh that must be why he kissed her.” Red said.

“He what?” Prince James asked.

“Now Charming, it’s not like she hasn’t been kissed before. We have a grandson.” Snow reminded him.

Red giggled. “Oh and remember she and the huntsman had a little thing there too.”

Snow and James looked at Red in surprise.

“I thought everyone knew about that. That’s why Regina killed him. He broke it off with Regina to be with Emma.” Red shrugged. “I guess not.”    

“I thought it was a heart condition.” Prince James said.

“I’m just saying that she isn’t a virgin.” Red said. “I don’t think anyone is anymore.”

“Red!” Snow said. “You’re not helping.”

“Sorry.” Red patted Prince James on the shoulder and wondered off.

“Charming are you alright?” Snow asked.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She was supposed to grow up with us and fall in love before she …” Prince James let his voice trail off.

“It happened the way it was meant to be. The curse was lifted and we have Henry. That is worth all of it.” Snow said.

Prince James frowned “I suppose I should try to accept the way it is.”

“Yes you should.” Snow squeezed his arm.  


	12. The Reluctant Princess (Part 9)

** Part 9 **

The clock struck midnight and Emma looked around and saw Henry half asleep in a chair at the edge of the dance floor. She turned to Pinocchio. “I need to get him to bed.” 

“Do you want some help?” Pinocchio asked.

“Sure.” Emma smiled and walked over to where Henry was sitting.” I think it’s time for you to go to bed Henry.”

Henry rubbed his eyes. “I’m not sleepy really I’m not.”

“Henry, come on.” Emma held out her hand to her son. “I need … we need to talk to you in private.” She looked over at Pinocchio.

Henry stood and took her hand, frowning. “Talk to me about what?”

“Let’s get out of here and get you to bed then we will have that talk.” They leave the ballroom and walk down the corridor towards Henry’s room. 

“Ok but is it about you getting married?” Henry asked.

Emma stopped short. “How do you know about that? He just asked me.”

Pinocchio laughed.

Henry got a great big grin on his face. “I heard Pinocchio and grandpa talking. Did you say yes?”

“She said she’d think about it.” Pinocchio said. “I think she just wants to make me squirm.”

“I do not!” Emma slaps his arm. “Well what do you think, Henry?”

“You want him to squirm.” Henry nodded and started walking to his room. 

Emma and Pinocchio follow him. 

“Why would I want to do that?” Emma said as she frowned.

Henry shrugged. “It’s just what girls do.” 

“Henry! I’m surprised at you. Didn’t we have a talk about that already?” Emma said incredulously.

“Yeah but that’s what a girl does when she likes you. She pretends she doesn’t like you then she marries you.” Henry said.

Pinocchio laughed. “Emma, he sounds like he knows from experience.”

“He better not. He’s ten.” Emma frowned.

“I’m almost eleven and that’s what Grumpy said.” Henry said.

Emma shook her head. “Now he’s listening to dwarves. Henry, marriage is a big deal. It takes a lot of hard work and love to make it work.”   

“Just like being a mom.” Henry looked up at her questioningly.

“It’s even harder than being a mom because people can get hurt when you have their heart in your hands.” Emma told him. “You will always be my first true love.” 

Henry threw his arms around Emma and hugged her hard. Emma looked up at Pinocchio and gave him a smile. Pinocchio nodded and smiled back.

“Your mom is right Henry love is not as easy as it looks.” Pinocchio said.

Henry looked at pin. “Do you love my mom?”

“Yes. I do.” Pinocchio said seriously. 

“Mom, do you love him?” Henry asked.

“I think I do.” Emma said with wonder.

“Then it’s settled. I’m getting a stepfather.” Henry said. He gave Emma another squeeze then went to the door of his room. “Are you going to tuck me in?” 

“We will be in to tuck you in after I talk to your mom a minute.” Pinocchio said.

Henry grinned and nodded then went into his room.  

“What is left to think about, Emma?” Pinocchio asked. “Even Henry sees we are meant to be.”

Emma chuckled. “Henry is too young to know what he sees. I do have feelings for you I’m just not sure what they are.” 

Pinocchio grinned. “Maybe this will help.” He leaned in and kissed her leaving her breathless.

“That helped.” Emma said as she struggled to regain her focus. “So yes I’ll marry you.”

“Cool!” Henry said from the doorway.

“Get in bed Henry.” Emma said as she walked to the door. She turned and looked at pin. “Are you coming? You’re going to need the practice.”

Pinocchio laughed. “Sure.”

They get Henry settled and walk slowly back toward the ballroom. By the time they get back the ball has ended. 

Snow and Prince James were sitting on a bench by the balcony in the ballroom. Geppetto sat in a chair near them. Emma and Pinocchio walked over to them. Prince James and Geppetto stand as they came closer.

“Well, is there something you want to tell us?” Snow asked. 

“Um … well …yeah.” Emma started to say.

“She said yes.” Pinocchio blurted out.

“That’s wonderful! Henry will get his wish.” Snow said.

“She already has me practicing at tucking him in.” Pinocchio said. 

“I will be honored to have young Henry as a grandson Princess Emma.” Geppetto said. He got a twinkle in his eye. “Maybe we will have more grandchildren.”

Pinocchio laughed. “Let us get married first, Papa.” He held out his hand to Prince James. “Thank you for the advice.”

Prince James took pin’s hand and shook it. “I hope it was helpful.”

“Not a bit.” Pinocchio laughed.

“Then she is more like her mother than I thought.” Prince James laughed. 

“Charming?” Snow looked up at Prince James. “What does that mean?”

“She has a mind of her own and the beauty to match.” Prince James said

“Good save.” Emma laughed. “You were almost sleeping in the stables.” 

“He may still.” Snow said.

Prince James looked down at her surprised. “Snow, I meant it as a compliment to you both.”

“Sure you did.” Snow said. She turned to Emma. “When are you getting married?”

“I don’t know. We haven’t had a chance to talk about it but I’m sure it won’t be that far away.” Emma said.

“We will let you know as soon as we decide.” Pinocchio said. “I must get Papa home. I will be back tomorrow to see you.”

Emma nodded.

“We will be going back to our Palace day after tomorrow you and Geppetto are welcome to join us there.” Prince James said. 

“That would be lovely. Thank you for your warm welcome.” Geppetto said.

“Thank you. It will be easier to plan a wedding if we are in the same place.” Pinocchio said. 

“I guess I’m going to need another poofy dress.” Emma looked down at the one she was wearing. 

“Oh and it will be beautiful!” Snow said. “It seems like yesterday we were getting married.”

Prince James nodded. “It was one of the happiest days of my life. The other was the day Emma was born. We should all get some rest. It’s late.” 

“Good night.” Pinocchio nodded to Snow and Prince James. “Let’s go Papa.”

“Good night to you all.” Geppetto said.  

They left leaving the three in the ballroom. Prince James offered both his arms to the ladies and they walked Emma to her room first then retired to their own.


	13. The Reluctant Princess (Part 10)

** Part 10 **

A month later, the community that made up the Enchanted Forest gathered to witness the marriage of the Savior to her second true love. 

Snow and Ella helped Emma dress. The dress was indeed poofy and the train was yards long. 

Emma stood in front of her mother with a crown of white roses and pearls. Snow started to cry. 

“Oh please don’t start that.” Emma said. “I’ll be crying next.”

“I can’t help it. You are so beautiful. Pinocchio is very lucky.” Snow said

“I’m the lucky one. I have a kid. That’s got to be hard for any man to deal with.”

“He loves Henry.” Ella said “You can tell.”

Emma nodded. “Henry likes him that will help when Henry gets older. The rebellious years are the hardest.” 

Snow smiled. “It will all be fine.” 

Emma looked at Ella. “I need to talk to Snow alone for a minute do you mind?”

“No of course not.” Ella smiled as she left the room.

“What is it?” Snow asked.

“I got this yesterday. It was slipped under my door.” Emma took an envelope from the drawer and handed it to Snow.

Snow opened it and looked at the picture and note. ‘‘Take care of the boy’. What does this mean and who is in the picture?”

“That’s Henry’s father. Do you recognize the handwriting?” Emma told her.

“No I don’t.” Snow said. “Who would know about Henry’s father? You don’t think that it’s Regina.”

“No it’s not. I think it may be Rumplestiltskin.” Emma said. “He was the one that brought Henry to Storybrooke. But I don’t know how he found that picture. I never told Henry’s father that I was pregnant. His name was not on the birth certificate. Turn the picture over.”

“It says ‘Baelfire and Emma’. That’s Rumplestiltskin’s son’s name. You don’t think that Henry is …?” Snow looked at the picture and frowned.

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking. Henry is Rumplestiltskin’s grandson. That was why he brought him to Storybrooke.” 

“What are you going to do?” Snow asked.

“I’ll try to talk to him alone. I want to know why he hasn’t said anything until now.” Emma frowned.

“Will you tell Pinocchio?” Snow put the picture back in the envelope and handed it back to Emma

“I have to tell August and I should tell Henry but not today.” Emma said as she picked up the bouquet of roses from the chaise.

There was a knock at the door. Snow went to answer it as Emma put the envelope back in the drawer. 

“Is she ready?” Prince James asked from other side of the door.

“Are you ready to see her?” Snow asked.

“I am.” Henry piped up.

Snow opened the door to let them in. 

“Wow Mom, you’re beautiful!” Henry’s eyes were wide with amazement.

“Thanks Henry.” Emma held out her hand to him and he took it.

“Are you ready?” Prince James asked. He was obviously moved by her appearance.

“Yes. Will you both take me down the aisle?” Emma asked.      

They all left and headed for the ballroom. Snow entered first. Henry and Prince James walked her to Pinocchio for the ceremony. 

The vows were spoken and the first kiss as husband and wife was greeted with wild applause. 

As the feast was brought in and the musicians set up, Emma pulled Pinocchio aside and whispered. “I need to talk to you about something but later.”

“Sure. What is it? Pinocchio asked,

“It’s about Henry’s father. August, don’t say anything to him about it. Promise?” Emma pleaded.

“I promise. Is he here in the Enchanted Forest?” Pinocchio looked around at the guests.

“I don’t know. I am going to find out.” Emma said. She saw Henry coming over to them. “Remember not a word.”

Pinocchio nodded. “Hello Henry, are you ready for the celebration?”

“Yeah. What should I call you now?” Henry asked.

“You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with. I hope we will be friends.” Pinocchio said.

“You’re already my friend.” Henry said. 

“Henry, I want you to spend some time with Geppetto too. He’s your grandfather now.” Pinocchio told him. “There are many things he can teach you.”

“I’d like that. Mom, are you going to dance with me?” Henry smiled.

“Yes but after I dance with August and Prince James.” Emma told him.

Henry nodded. “I can’t wait for the cake.” He gave Emma a hug and headed off to the feast table. 

“Looking for me?” A familiar voice asked from behind them.

“Yes.” Emma said. “Garden. Now.” Emma headed for the door to the garden.

“She’s quite impatient isn’t she?” Rumplestiltskin said.

Pinocchio shrugged. “I’d hurry if I were you.”

Rumplestiltskin giggled and followed Emma.

When they reached the garden Emma turned to Rumplestiltskin and asked. “Is he here?”

“Who dearie?” Rumplestiltskin asked

“Your son.” 

“No. Didn’t you tell Henry he was dead?” Rumplestiltskin said.

“So your son is …”

“Henry’s father.” Rumplestiltskin finished. “He’s not here and he doesn’t know about the boy. He really is dead.” 

Emma took a deep breath. “Are you sure?” 

“That Bae is Henry’s father or that he’s dead?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“Both.” Emma said.

“Yes. Take care of the boy, Princess Emma. He is precious. I will make no claim on the boy. That is my gift to you and your new husband.”

“Thank you and your right he is precious to so many people.” Emma was truly grateful. 

“Shall we go back in? Belle wants to dance with me as I am sure your husband wishes to dance with you.”

Emma nodded and walked back inside. “She motioned to Snow and her mother came to her side.”    

“Well?” Snow asked.

“It was him and he’s dead.”

“Did he give you any details?” Snow asked.

“No. I didn’t ask. He says he won’t say anything to Henry. I believe him. “

“Are you going to tell Henry?” Snow asked.

“If he asks about his father again I will tell him but not unless he asks.” Emma said

“Do you think that’s wise? What if he finds the picture or Rumplestiltskin tells him?”

“I’ll deal with that when it happens but not before. Come on its time to party.”

“Indeed.” Snow laughed.

The music started and Emma and Pinocchio took to the floor. She put her train over her arm and they danced. Then everyone else joined in on the next dance.  

Pinocchio and Emma took a break from the dancing in a quiet corner.

“Did you find out what you wanted to know?” Pinocchio asked.

“Yes. He’s not here. He’s dead. Henry’s father was Rumplestiltskin’s son. I didn’t know. But Rumplestiltskin promised not to say anything.” Emma told him.

“What was his price?” Pinocchio asked.

“He just asked me to remember that Henry is precious and take care of him.” Emma said.

“That’s not difficult to do.” Pinocchio said. 

Emma smiled. “No. It isn’t.”

“Well then shall we return to our guests?” Pinocchio stood and offered her his arm.

Emma stood and took it. They returned to mingle among the guest. 

Henry looked on with a smile.   

“Prince Henry you look happy.” Rumplestiltskin said.

“I am. My mom got her happy ending and I got a stepfather. You were right I just had to have patience.”

“She makes a lovely princess.” Rumplestiltskin said. “That’s who she really is after all.”

“Yeah.” Henry said. “Now we can all be happy ever after.”


	14. Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Art by [Casper_San](http://casper-san.livejournal.com/profile)

         

 

   

 

   

 

   

 

   


End file.
